A New Beginning
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: So much is going on. It is a new beginning for the demigods. Takes place 2 months after the 2nd Titan war. Thalia quits, Nico is...Nico, Annabeth cheats, Percy was going to propose? What is going on! Rated M because I'm bored. OH! and there will be a complex love problem for a certain daughter of Zeus...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a Percy Jackson FanFic. Don't judge.**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was walking slowly away from the hunter's campsite. Notice how I said this as if I wasn't a hunter. It's because I quit the hunters. I can't stay in that group, never aging, staying the same year after year watching my friends grow up around me. I became a tree at age 12, stayed a tree for 6 years then came back to life still as a 12 year old when I was suppose to be 18 years old. Let me tell you, that is _not fun_. Annabeth, whom was the little angelic 7 year old that I had met with Luke, is now a year _older_ than me. I then became a hunter a year later. So I'm 13 years old right now, while Annie is 15 years old. The 2nd Titan war ended a month ago, just so you are aware of what is happening.

- Meanwhile at Camp Halfblood -

Nico's POV

I woke up this morning with a headache, not the best way to wake up but whatever. I hear yelling...man its only 9:00 AM and there is already people screaming, not cool at all. _THIS_ is the perfect example why I prefer staying in the Underworld or out in the mortal world. Stupid Chiron and his camp rules...

Percy's POV

I feel so nervous right now, as I'm walking to the Athena cabin. You see, I'm planning on proposing to the girl that I have loved since I first saw her. With her long perfectly curled like a princess blonde hair and startling grey eyes...yeah, if you haven't guessed already it is Annabeth. She and I have been dating now for a while, and I am ready to go all the way with her now. I want to start a forever after with her. She is my princess and I want to make her my queen. I love her so incredibly much! Just as I am about to knock on her cabin door I see her on her bunk making out with Will Solstice from the Apollo cabin. My heart instantly combusts. All I can feel is the pain of seeing the girl that I was going to propose to, who saved the world with me, whom is more afraid of spiders that monkey bars over a pit of darkness, that wants to be a architect, that held the sky up and the girl that was I thought was my girlfriend and best friend, kissing somebody else. All of a sudden I am filled with rage, I barge into the cabin, and look right at the startled couple. "What the Hades are you doing?!"

Annabeth's POV

I stutter with my response as I take in the fact that I had just cheated on Percy with Will, and had been caught by non other than Percy.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Second chapter will go up in a few hours. Haha, I left you all with so much drama. Where is Thalia going? Who is responsible for the yelling that woke up a grouchy Nico? What is Percy going to do that Annabeth just cheated? Why did Annabeth cheat on Percy? What is she going to say and do now? What is the damn point of this terrible story? The answers will come soon. Yes I am aware that this chapter sucked ass and was short. Deal with it bitches.**

**R&R Comment anything useful. Read my other stories, they don't suck as bad as this one.**

**-Nico**


	2. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Does ANYONE like this? honestly, I feel like you all hate this story... COMMENT what you think and the second chapter will be posted. (I posted the second chapter but my computer is being jank so it didn't load it. I'll try again later. Also yeah, I hate having to put these in the story, but it is necessary right now.**

**-Nico**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I stutter with my response, as I look from Will to Percy then back again. Why won't my brain work?! Come on brain! Hurry up and just let me do or say _something_. Just as I am about to say something in explanation, I hear a loud "ANNABETH CHASE!" I turn and see a Iris Message, the person that yelled my name was non other than Thalia. Oh Gods.

**Percy's POV**

I stand there and watch as Annabeth tries to get anything to come out of her mouth in explanation, when I see a Iris Message right behind her left shoulder. I look a little closer and realize that it is Thalia! I look at her and she somehow reads my mind and makes her presents known, by screaming at Annabeth. Just after Thalia got Annabeth's attention I notice that a shadow in the cabin is growing unnaturally, I bravely step forward and am startled when Nico walks out half asleep. I watch as Nico goes over to the Iris Message and chants something quickly **(A/N I know this is impossible)** and Thalia comes flying through the message as it closes and lands on Nico. I can't help but laugh as Thalia fell and is straddling Nico, her head resting on his chest and his hands resting on her butt. Oh his poor soul...

**Nico's POV**

So I brought Thalia through the magical boundaries of the Iris Message and she came flying through, luckily landing against me so she didn't hurt herself. Unfortunately she is straddling me her head resting on my chest, now I don't mind that.. but my hands landed on her butt when we hit the ground and me holding onto her tight ass is not a smart idea.

* * *

**Incredibly short chapter I know, I don't have much time right now. I swear the next chapter will be longer than this and most of my others.**

**R&R**

**-Nico**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm feeling like shit right now. I totally forgot about this story, so lets get this show...erm...Story on the road! This will be VERY SHORT because I need to figure out what I'm going to do. Give suggestions and any couples you want. I'll add them in and if not, in a separate story.**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I feel like shit right now. Nico just iris message teleported or I don't even know how! moved me to Camp Half-Blood. I came flying through and landed on something...hard yet soft. Thats when I crake my eyes open and see that I landed on Nico. Also he was a bad boy, because oh I don't know... HE'S GROPING MY ASS! Then again, he has big hands that oh gods who am I kidding! It feels so damn good! But...just to keep up appearances...

Nico's POV

OWW! Thalia just shocked me so hard! I jumped so high and Gods it felt like my crotch was on fire! When I landed I came face to face with Thalia's grinning one. Why'd she have to be so damn cute yet so fucking dangerous!

* * *

**R&R**

**Give me suggestions.**

**Writer NEEDS HELP!**

**~Nico**


End file.
